Joint assemblies between vehicle pillars and vehicle rocker panels undergo a greater amount of stress for electrified vehicles in comparison to combustion engine vehicles due to an increased weight. The electrified vehicle joint assemblies require different materials and designs to achieve acceptable structural rigidity. Current practices may use reinforcement components to achieve acceptable structural rigidity but add additional weight and cost to manufacturing the components for the joint assemblies.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.